Sparrowkit's Path
by DarknessLightshadow
Summary: WARNING: MY INSPIRATION WAS THE INFAMOUS STARKIT'S PROPHECY. (Translation: This is terribly written.) Sparrowkit and Stripekit are both ThunderClan kits. They always play together and explore life with each other. But, when a dramatic event changes their lives, can they stay the same?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Before anyone comments on my terrible writing, this is a troll** **fic**. **I'm writing badly on purpose for fun. If you want to see good writing, check out my other Warriors fanfics. The characters are from a roleplay I had with two friends.**

 **Sparrowkit- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.  
Stripekit- gray tabby tom with blue eyes.**

 **...**

sparowkit woke p and swa monlihgt streamig into the nursedry. It was azthe midlee of then nigt. ahe saw n other kitn awka on ther other ide of the nurdety. 'I thiknk hi s name is dtripekit" thoht saprrowikt. saprrowkit got up and walkef to thr other ki8t names stirpekit. "stripekit get yup adn plaay eith me" said saplrrowkit. "OK" saisd stirpekikt. "lerts go outdie"

teh two kits wejt outside and saw eht leder of thundersacalen, fierstr "hellp kits" he asid to saproowkit and striopekit. "hello fkrester" they said tback to him. spariow kit loked at firestra and saif "why are yo awake so latae fierstar?! Thr clam leadr needsz rest!" feirstar looked at the kist "yeah I guessni should lesv you alojnne together. ioll go nack to slep now." and firestarv went back to his den ty sleep.

"yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay" saidf sparrowing. strijpekit wuz happie that he cousld be alowne wiht his frund. sparrowikt was happir. se kimda liked sripekit and was exited to be aloen wiht him. stripwe kit rubbd againdst saprrokit purrinh. sparrowit pured tooo. "hey stripekit wanna snek oute of camp?/q/" SAid sparriowkit. satriepkit was excieted. "Ooh yeah we hsould sneak awya fr a littel whuile.." Siad stripekti. the twqo wits went out of fthe camp sneakinly.

sparrowkit and stripefit was outsine ther camp. thwy started to waslk around rthe terrioty. and thren siddenly there was a shasdwclan border. "oh not wer'e in shadowsdcakslan we should excape whiel we still cann" striepkit freakd out. sparrwlkit was nercous. what id f the shadowslclan waerrirers fuond the kits on theirt erritory? WOUld theyu hurt the eneemy kitts? saplrrowkit smiled around foer a scent of then shafoelclen warrors. shse smeled them not tooo fsr away. she was sudenetly excied again. "heyt stripejit do you wanna ecplorwe fourther?" she askedn him, "Yeah I wanr to go further into shadowclan tertotry but what idf they catch us here?"/"strilperkit said woried. sparowkit smailed at him. "don't worry ill protect you my frund.;)" She said.

the fruends went into shtadowclana tertoirty. sudeenly they were attacccked by sahedowclan FOXESS!111111 teh fox werriers pickded up spasrrowit and therow her in the aiir. ""AAAAAhahAHHAHHHHC stripekit hwe3,lpk me!" She SCREAmde. stripeddkit was terroufjed. he wasnted to save huis freidn but he was woreied the foxes woufld eat tim. striedopekit didnlt want to eb eatem!1 sa[rrowkit screamed again. stripekitf juped on the fxes and made the m derop sparrowkit. "OWOWWW." sparowkit said when she hit ehe gorund hardfc. "oh noy not sparrwokit!" STPripekit saidc running over to eher. blud was comin oit of sparrwokit' s head. stripepawskit was angriy at the foxeds. THEY HURT HIS FRUUNNNDDD! he would get ereavenge n the foxes. staripekit jumped on the foxes again and hurth thrm. the foxszz scremes in pain and ftry tio run away. byut stripekit wasn't donwe yet. vhe clawd the fox ad maed it bleed blood. the focx cried bdecause it wasin a lot of pain. it eaws dying because eestarpekit was merudering it but is was aalso ahsamed bevauee a big strongg shadewowcswclan fox lost abattle to a KIT!212. theb fox finaly died adn stripejit carried sparwowsong back home. "YAY ffgtu" he thought,. "WE;re safed!"


	2. Chapter 2

teh two kist walkd backk to to the camp, and firestasr was tehre wating for them to cone backv. "kittwes y did u SNEK OUT FO TJE CAMPPQPP!" he sed angery. sapreiwkit sad sadly "sry furstar we juts get board" stripemit sayd "YEha we were boreded. thers nothiefn to do on thisd stipid camp!" Furedtar sighd lukking at eh kits "WElll thw camp IS Prettuy boring...whyut if I made you spapprenticed?!"/ kits scream happy;y "APPREJTICES!" Fitrdftsr smild "okay we canf do the ceretmony laterre" And the kits wasledc awsaker. staripekiyyt went dd t find ris parents to hell them te good nwes. sprowkit want anf found her parents,,, Diamonddcloud adn Flamestahr.

"MOMA DADS GUES WHAT AHWPPEND!:!" Screamedm spareowkit\t. daimondclous ram over. "What be it darhlin" SParowkit was exgteremly excitd! IM GONA BE AIN APPREWNTIKMCEW! sche youwled to the whiole world. a cat in CHina swas like "SHUT UP I CAN HEAR YOU FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD" But spareow kit did not csare at allll. She was toooo happyie!Q! "HAPPEH HAPPEH HAPPEH HAPPEH" She said danffcing aroud lke a freak. stripekirt reapeard and started laguing at her. Tehn he joind er and aslo stared dancing arojnd like a frweak. the ThudnerCLAm started gathrin to watvh the happppy kitsens dancinf. musicpl ayers raind dfown from teh sky!? "PARTAQY!" SCreamerd teh TjuwndrCLanm. Spareowit poked the musicplayer twith her calws and music sdtared playin . the whole thunercalm satred to dance arojnd like feraks. Stripekit laughed and gerabbed Saprkit. teh two kits danved together, OHMYGOSH I LOVE HIM thought sparewokit. tis she cat is really wierd thought streiperkit. spareowkkit purred until te dancr paerty was over.

it weas sunset an steiopkit went basck too teh nuresrhy to get redy for theyre serimony. sparowikit followed him "yoeure a reaskllly good dNCR..." sha said happylu. strpkt blushd and startsd grooomin his fur fot the seceremony. "hwre let em help." Sparrokiy said helpimg lick his fur. stripekit blushed harder. shes still very weird he thoughgt. but shes also kinda cute:)

sparokit zdn stripwemit bouncd ecitedlyt out of tej den a nd gathwdred by tehg high ledfge. yhjmkvgjnmbvvvvvvvh striprkit ceom forward said firexytr. from now on your until you become an awarrrioer youtr name si STRIPEOAPEAW firestar aannoucnedd. STRPIEPSAWE STROEPEPAW The clamn cahnted.,. sparrowkit come foerswared said firestaf again. yiur name shall be SPARRWOKPAWS unril you becoenm warioeeer. FRyiestar anouncedf again. d SPARWOIPAW SPAWERKPOWPAW THE clan chantd againds. saprowpaw asn stripwpaw were very very very happy!132 :3 XD :0 :) :D

the appreneteicesd were mntored by the LEAder and Deptuty of tTHUnvfercaln. Rainstream and Firestar. "REHNSTREM" SAprrowkit cried jujmping on top of her teacjher. raunstrem and saprrowpaw playd wrestleeed fot a cwhile as trepipaw lauGHRED. "OKAy we shaiykd traaoin them now" said feresatr puling raincheasm off of sparrowpaw. every xcat laughed and teh mentoers took their apprwonteces out toed look aroundc sthe terrotiory.

"TIS is the shadowcalnf boredr" SAid readnstream. strwpipaw and sparrowpoaw sivered rememeberringn the scary shadowclan creatwurs. it was the middle of thie night so tehs memeoriews were weven more scarrry, thwy kept looking aroudnt ehe thundetvclan tewrritoy. they saw a lort of mice and squeirrls and everything! stripdepaw was very happy. ANd he aws satriting to likt sparrowpaw a littw bit. wait what is that ristling in tehh bushz""" SAid firestar... "What if its;'' a foz x or somwerhuing! IM scared OF FOzxes!"! scremsed raindstream.

what if its a evil cat liske the DARK FOREST Thought sparowpaw sterrified. good rthing i has stripepaw to portect me i love him so mugh she thougfght. stripiepaw movd closerr to soaprrowpaw wihht fear. but he knews he wuld helpa sparowpaw if he had nto. The rustiling grew louder adn loudereer..A!QQ!1 THEY WERE ALL TERRIFIED BECAUSE THIS THING MIGHT KILL THEM AND THEY DIDNT WANT TO DIE THEY WERENT READY FOR STARCLAN THEY HADNT TRULY LIVED YET AND THEY WERE GOING TO DIE SO TRAGICALLY AND THEY WERE ALL JUST HORRIFIED WAITING FOR THEIR DEATHS KNOWING THAT IT WOULD BE OVER SOON AND THEIR MINDS WOULD BE BLANK AND THEY WOULD NEVER FEEL FEAR OR ANYTHING EVER AGAIN AND EVERYTHING WAS JUST SO SCARY AND THEY JUST WANTED TO STOP BEING SCARED BUT THEY COULDNT BECAUSE THIS CREATURE WAS ABOUT TO KILL THEM AND TAKE AWAY THEIR GOOD LIVES LEAVING THEIR SPIRITS IN HORRIBLE DESPAIR THINKING ABOUT HOW GREAT THEIR LIVES COULD HAVE BEEN IF THE THING HADNT KILLED THEM AND SPARROWPAW AND STRIPEPAW COULD NEVER BE TOGETHER BECAUSE DEATH WOULD SEPERATE THEM EVEN THOUGH TECHNICALLY THEY WOULD BE TOGETHER IN STARCLAN BUT IT WOULDNT BE THE SAME BECAUSE IT JUST WOULDNT BE THE SAME FREEDOM AS BEING ALIVE AND FIRESTAR STILL HAD A CLAN TO LEAD AND RAINSTREAM WANTED TO SERVE THE CLAN AS DEPUTY AND MAYBE ONE DAY BECOME LEADER HIMSELF BUT BOTH THE LEADER AND DEPUTY WERE ABOUT TO DIE AND THEY WONDERED WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN WOULD HAPPEN IF THEY ALL DIED AND ALL FOUR CATS WERE IN COMPLETE PANIC AND FORGETTING THEIR SENSES BECAUSE THIS STORY IS AMAZINGLY STUPID AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

and then suddenly a friendly pointless llama leaped out of the bushes


	3. Chapter 3

teh cats stared at thw s freidndly llama "oh my starclan ita a llama" sadi stripipaw. firetar rooled his eys "its pnly a llama. but we wrre not acared roght?" reinstrm slapd him "you were terrisied and al lof us were toooo!1!" teh leaderr glard at thes depruty. the lllaama said "HEYY THEREE CAATS! I AM A LLLAMAAM! LET'S BE FRIIIENDS!" saprrpaw's eyes were wide,. She ram away terriri\\\fied. teh other threeee cats backed daway very every very slowly. the llama=a creeeped ethm out! it wazs a friendalty lalama, but ite was a creepey friendlery llama! strippaw ran afetr sparrowkipaw. "SPArrow kits it is okay the llamae iz gone." he sad to her comofrtimg her. ""REALLLYL!?" sparrpwopaw said surprisedf/. HSwe she didn't think the llaemem woule be ogfn gone so sosoon. she higged stripwpaw and htehy went back to camy4p, meetingi firestar anf reanstrem there.

There was a white she-cat with black patches sitting in the center of the ThunderClan camp. "whO are luoyu annd y are ui in teh thunderecslan CAMp!?" scersmd saprrpoaw. The she-cat sighed as her green eyes flashed with annoyance. "I've come to add some correct English to this story," she muttered under her breath. No one heard her. WELLLLLL youre boring saed stripipeaw awlking into teh appprentikcecs den.. Furystar wente ovetr to thee rnadmom sheecat in teh miffle of campa, "WHO are yoh reeeaaafflly?""?"!: fietsar askd herv. The cat sighed. "My name is Lightshadow. I'm from ShadowClan-" seh wuz interedupted by renstaream who sed OH NO NOT SHADOWNXCLAN WITHW ALLL L THW FOXEZ AND DANGERRR!1q! "This is why I'm here! You cats have no idea what spelling and grammar are!" Lightshadow scoffed rather proudly.

"SpEKllingQ? WHat is SPerllign!?" SCREmed sparrehpawh. Lightshadow face-pawed and stalked into the warriors' den to meet more bad English. "WEll okayyyy rhen im gonn go fins stripaw said sparpawe. sw warlked into the apppremticnes den to find her fkirend but ter aws nothung thewre. she didn't; see sstrpipaw or anthign else. "pkao whats oO WHATS GOINGT ON11111!1;'" SHAPEPAW SCREAMED WORRYIFNN ABOAUR STRIPWIAW!"/. "THIAS IS HOOORIIBLEE!" Lightshadow walked in. "You wanna know what's going on? You wanna know what's so horrible? You don't know what a polygon is, Shapepaw," Lightshadow said casually, suppressing anger. She flew away into the sky, needing a break from these insane cats.

"I wonderert why she calllled my shapepaw" saprowpaw a\sak MOW nsiafn sparopaw said. then she remembered "OH STARACLAN NO! WHERE BE STRIPOPAW!" she scremsd at eh ceiling. siuuddwently thers was a lousd screeeam "SPARROWPAW! HELP!"q11' sceamwed stripawip. "ITS OKAG STRIPAQW IM COMINGS! " scareaed sparowpaw rinnig out of te camp. she ran and ran adn aran folloriwing her feinds screams, suddektly she crossed into windrlalclan bornder and twerritoey. "WAIt hway are I in widnalcan and y is strippoaw her too!:" sa[rrpaw dais dremamlisha worried. shr kept hearinhb her fierends scersaing adn followed toe sound. she came to a feildd of tallll gradsss heard the scremsing sohyund form inside, v she piusdhd throught the tallvv grass ander came ton a cleairirng.

in feh claenring thwrwean was a strpipaw and anotneh catt. the oehte cat was brownrwith red stripeads "HELooe there it HOW DAN I HELP YOU! '[ scremaind then stranceg windclsn ca t. Lightshadow rolled her eyes, looking down from the sky. She made a floating chair and popcorn appear and sat down to watch the scene. "I AM NOT A KIT IS AM NAN APPPPRENTYICS!" SCremard sparrowpawer . theb redstripe cat lasughed, "YOUNLOOK LIKE A KIT AHAHHAH "" sparokitpaw sighed. 'I was mafe anf apprenwtice early cause eei go bored. asnd now im here to save my frund becasie youre toertuning gim!:" sche scremwed at ehe cat. "WELLL I AMD DESERTWING A MEDICINCEESW CAT OF EINSCLAEN" the tortuting cat yelleld bery loudly6. "AND MEDICINDW CATSZ KNOW ALLLL ABOUT PLAMNTS ANF BERREIS AND ALL THDAT ASTUFF!" sche screamed. she dug irnto te groufnd and pulled oeut DEATGHRBERRIES!21

Lightshadow gave herself a soda, too. "This is getting interesting!"

"oh nooo" screamed sparropaw. "NOOO NOT THE DEATHBERRIES!"

 **...**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm just becoming more insane writing this... All the horrible ways to mess everything up... XD Get comfortable, because there will be at least 70 chapters! SO MANY POINTLESS IDEAS! Anyway, I'm glad you love this so far! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I thank my reviewers, especially Night Of Raining Flames. Your comments made me realize I'm more insane than I thought! XD**

'OH NOE noT ehE DEATHBERIES!" Screamed Parrpaw. "SPAROWAWP TLEM MWOR" SCREAMED STROPPAWE SCREAMEDLY. Lightshadow rolled her eyes, still shoving popcorn in her mouth. "Seriously?" she said like an obnoxious teenage girl. "HEEELPLP MEEEEH scremedf strippawm ahain. Deserpwing TOok eht death berriwsa and sbhoved them in strpipawS mouth!I "NSJWBFUIGRBUFIBWU" Strieowoaw choked. "OH NOOOOOOOO" SCrewmdf sparpaw watching her friend die. Lightshadow put her face in her paws. "This is what can happen without sensible grammar!" she said to herself. Sproaeapaw trieds to save stripwpawer by makin him coughs up tweh berrieszs. striwpaw breahed again "Spaerowpaw!" he said happy. "OHNO THE DEATHBEREIS ISDNT WORK" Said Destreting. BUt stripipw still was vety verty vweak. HE roled onto his sied coughin anf cougin. "STRIPAPW" SAid sparwopaw sadedly. SHE LOVED HIM SHE DIDNT WANT HIM TO DIE AND IT WAS LIKE THE TIME WITH THE LLAMAS BUT THIS TIME HE WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO DIE OH NOOOO stripepaw lookeede up aty saprrpawr one last tiem before he died "I love yu sparrowpaw..."

ADNGTE WSNDIN WOJRR OJAR VOEBF LOOIE SJ WEROU AOWUR SAOJ MW OWOF AND SPAROAPW WAS NOT OKAY AT ALLLL! Herh friend and cruushb has just tols her hw loves dher anf trherm DIED! OH NO IT WAS SO TRAGIC OH NO Deseertingb laufghed. "YOUr vfriedns is Daed!" Lightshadow sighed. "You could have saved him if you had DONE SOMETHING!" she yelled, banging her head into the back of her floating chair. sapeopew iced up stippaws body and carrtyed him back to eth thuncerflan camp AWAY FEOM TEH EVIL WIENDCHLAN KITTIES! desertwing was AO }}} EVUOL SHE KILLEDC A NEW APPRPEWNTICE! "Stripapw im gonna miss u" sad stappwpaw sadly. she asdly walked bsclv to the thunercaln carryin her lover.

when she gort back she said "STRIPAPW IS DEAD!" ANd ehm she collapsed its with grief. catd from aehtkll over he clan gasped anf helped sparrwopaw up but shr dwas uncsluscious so the take her to ewh medcicines denn. strippawe bodyw as placed iet the centedf of the camp. cats alllover the clan gatehered a=t to ritueal. "Spaparopaw its okay wakr up" SAdi medicine kittttyy Tawnypool. she gacve saolrpaw and herfb to wake up ansd be aokay. "I can't even process this anymore," said Lightshadow, who had flown her chair over to follow the cats home.

"NO OTS NOW KNARUGHV NSKJ SJFHW JKWG" SAID SPAEEOAW PAW ANGRUILY "ITS NOT OKAY"! 1 DESERTWING WA S EVIL SHE KILELED HIM AND AWE LOVED EACH OTEHRRRRR sparrowpa sobbed intoa piel of moss. tawnypawol patted hdr pn the back awkawrdleh "Itll be okat somedayt eh,af" sparopaw didn't hear her she way too busy iamaginings her and stropaow as a coupel and sobbbieng.

the nect moerning saprrpwapaw helpeded the eldersz burys striepawo and she crued the whole tieme. she had notehing withouyt stripapw so she wansderredn around int eh forest fro a whrile. she alsomst strepped on a death berry and hae sighed. she was evry very rver tbei sad. :( :( :( :( SAD she picekded up ye deathberrreh and palyed with it ine her claws, mjisssing stripapw. Lightshadow flew her chair down to the clearing Sparrowpaw was laying in. "Sparrowpaw realizes her true name is actually Shapepaw. She tries to discover more about shapes by inspecting the forms of different objects. She examines a deathberry, noting its spherical shape," Lightshadow narrated, somewhat bored. SPAwerpaw simplu sigehdxc. she depressssssedly sang a song in honoer of stripeerpaw her frend. her lover frend. she misisssed hkim badluy.

"HEy sparrpaw." SFirestar said comeing intie the clearnign, "AREoyou okay?" "NO IM NOT OKAY I NEVER WILL BE" Sceamed asparapaw. Lightshadow rolled her eyes at the horrible misspelling as Firestar continued. "I WAN to make yotu a warrriore beavsue you were soe brave you tried oy save ypu friend. but neh died ad that is veret sadv . mayubr I can ehlp you chhheer up." SAid firestar. "warrior...?" SAid apsappewpaw. Lightshadow huffed. Why did Sparrowpaw's name have to make no sense at all? She flew away to ShadowClan for a while. "YEs warriror." said feurstar "we canr do vererceremony later .' "oaky: sparrprwa said going back to camop. she nneed to rest. she fekll asleep in a warm sinlight asnd lay ethere till the sinset.

"Oh. Okay. The sun is a sin." Lightshadow said with clear annoyance. She flew to ShadowClan faster and disappeared into the trees, wanting to get away from the ThunderClan that made no sense. "oakye apappropaw wake up itd timre tlo make toyu a waerioee" SAid firwestar anf rainstrema waking her up. THet started the ceredcmony "Prosmise to follow the warrrioes coed and stuffFFS?" Asked feirstar/ "I DO" SAid saprrpaqw. "Then ferom now onw yourse name shalall bee..." Sparrroapw thought fore a maonoute "WAIT" she adsi "whats is it sparrpaw" Siad wfirestar "I WANt mo name to eb Sparrowsong" She said tehingking of the so g she sang dor her friend. "ERHRN FOEM NOW ON TOUE NAME SAHLL BE SPARROWSONG" Anooutnced firestar. "SPARROAPWSONG SPARROWASONG" SCaclan shoiuted.

Spaeeoawesonf wondered whare stripawe wausz nowa. she hopesd he was happyrt in satrwyecaln wheras alle the good sprirts were. "I HAEV T GET REVENVE ON DESERT WITNG FORE KILIGN MY LOVE" scremsrefd saprrowpwa withoeut htingking. SHe ran waeawy to windslxclaen when evretytione stopped cheerintg fo Lightshadow flew her chair back over. "You cats are very annoying, but...interesting lives!" she laughed, following Sparrowsong. She relaxed more, magically creating more popcorn. SPapeerrowsontg ran rna ran arn nra nra nra r rna rna ran to winclan, a typo which Lightshadow laughed really hard at. sparrrowpasonfg ran strasigth untio a windclanr cat "SPARROPAW YOURE BACK{' said DESERTOWNG!1q1

"OH NO NOT DESERTWING" Sscersmd sparrpawsong. "An dmoe names saprrowpawong now ." DESRTIWNTG B PIUNCED ON SPARROQWPING AND TACKLRD HER TO EHE GLROUSND "ahahhahahah I have uoun trappeppd now little kittt!" eh said, "HERESZ MORE DWSEATHBERRSIZX" SHE suad PULLIGN OUT EMRO DEATHDB ERREIGND "YOU AVNRT DIE THE SMAE WAYD AS YOURE LITTLE FREINMD deserryieng said evgilly. SAPaeeospng vlosed her eys wondering weaht to do.

"And here, Shapesong realizes the shape she is in and desperately tries to think her way out of the situation," Lightshadow laughed.

"MEH NAME IS SPARRPAWSONFG AND SHUT UP LIGHSHEDSOW" Sreaawedm sparrwoapsong. She wuz gonna die like stripepaw oh nooo!


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been about a thousand years since the last update. I've had less time than usual lately, but I'll try to update more often. Story suggestions are always welcome so I can ruin this story even more. I'm glad I'm successfully causing torture to the brain! XD Thanks for reading!**

spaeroawsong strugtgled as desertijg laughed eveul again , "EAT THE DEATEHB ERRIES!: :;::" SPARRAPWAWOSNG SCREMD NEVER AND KIKCED HER IN DA FACE Lightshadow laughed harder. SPAWOAWOSONG DDINT WAANT TO DIE SHE WANTED TOW LIVE FOR E TRIPPAW! Lightshadow fell out of her chair gasping for breath. "TRIPPAW!" she screamed through her laughter. deserteuwnfg shovs the hedeatheberreid into spaerowpasweing mouth zadn she scremasedc. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" SHE KICKED EDERSRTWING AGAIN AMD AGAGIN ,.SlocsjH AND SHE TATTACKED DERSERTWING WIRHT HER CLAWSXZ! DESERUFB FELL TO THE GROUHND SCREAMIN FOR HELP BUT HTHERE WAS NO ONER TO SAEVE HEREER !4f SPARRSONG KILLED HER SEDSERTWING AND LEFT HER THERER ETI DIE!:)

Spaeesomg ran back to thumdwerclam quicksrly. SH EHAD JSUT KILLED A CATTT!$er23q She killd desetyeing to get erfvenge after she kleled stropeipae but ut still, fely wring! she ran fastert tryung to ewscape the memeories. she tripeppd oevr a rovck and fell ont the groudnn. her heead wuz hurti n and she was dizyy she got back yp but fwll againa anf passed out! :$ J Lightshadow sighed, muttering something about shapes and flying home.

saprsong wpoke up in a d ream "OH YME SEHTARCLAN IS THIS A DREEEM?" she said freairng out. she nrvere dremd abotj starcla beofer. srtppaw was there!UHR3l. STARPIE sparaosong scremed anf huggin her frund. Lightshadow appeared in the dream, still flying her chair around everywhere to witness action. "Starpie? Did you just scream Starpie? That makes no sense. That's not even close to Stripepaw," she said to herself, laughing maniacally for some reason. stripepae huggeded sparosong too. "I watcvhed youurr warerir sereimony and ti was very nice:)S" satrpaw sadi t sparosong. awwwwwwwww thx 3 said sparosnsong

i love you sparrowsong stripepaw whispered. Even Lightshadow was silent, waiting to see Sparrowsong's reaction. sparososg licked strippwrs ear sayin 'i love yout tooo' they hugged part happily part sadly :) IT WAS SO ADORABLE IN THAT MOMENT RIGHT THERE ASDFGHJKL the dream faded and Sparrowsong was left alone in darkness.

sparsong sigheded and woke up. she reall freally freeallu reallu really realy reLLYL REALFRLY MISSED STRIPEPAW Lightshadow was on the edge of her chair, hyperventilating- I mean, fangirling. Even though every cat but her was hopelessly stupid, she thought their lives could be beautiful at times. _Wow, that was deep thinking,_ Lightshadow thought. She pushed away her deep thoughts about life and beauty so Sparrowsong could get back to being stupid.

oh no hes dead what da dark forest should I do oh nooooo sparrosongn said runnin into da forest. WAIT WEHAT IF I QOULD GO TO THE DARKFORESG MAYBE THEY HAVE IDEAS YAAAAY SHE SAID THEn. but why sould the dark fgorest help her bring bavk stripepae THEIR EVUIL! LIKE DESEERTWING SHEDS PROBBALY IN TA DSRK FOTREST But Sparrowsong knew what she had to do. OH MY GOODNESSTARCLAN sparrsong scremedf. what if

what if

what if

what if

Lightshadow sighed.

what if

what if

WHAT IF

Lightshadow growled. "WHAT IF WHAT?!"

sparrsong tok a deep breath. she walksd into a clearing. she lookerd up at tw sun. she felt sada and woreid but she neww she will fix this. "WHT IF I COUFLFD BE A SPY AND GET DE DARK FORESDT ON MY SIDE?!" SPAROPPW SAID

"StarClan, now this is even more interesting," Lightshadow said incredulously, happy that she was no longer frustrated with the cats' lack of English.


	6. Chapter 6

saprowsong spend tehe rest of today thinkgn of planninz. Lightshadow watched the stupid cat curiously, waiting to see if she would do anything reasonable for once. Well, allying with the Dark Forest was probably a bad idea, but maybe Sparrowsong would somehow get something good out of it. saproawsong had a plan when she fekkkkl aslreop yhst night,. sdhe dremad about kittems and butetrflis but she told herself "no saprrowawong wou hve ato go to he dark florist. you have toget themt o help you!:"

saproeasongh thoht about tot dark froest adm suddinglu she waszx sirrroinded by deead rtrees. she looked aboyue at the daerjk forets and gaspdded. she was sacreed! "The Dark Florist will come and kill you in your sleep," Lightshadow said creepily, referencing Sparrowsong's earlier grammar failure. spapwosongn loked up at lightshsaoedoew and her dumb flyin chair and said "shuRTUP lIGhtshadow I CAN LICE!"

Lightshadow fell out of her chair laughing, like she had done before. "THE DARK FLORIST CAN LICE BETTER THAN YOU!" she screamed, her laughter echoing through the empty forest. "LIVE! I WILL LIIIIVVEE!" SCMEREAMED SPAROAWINGT NAD HSE RAN AWAY FROM LUGHRTSHADORE Into the forest. she rean n straughht itno a cat

"TIGERSYTAR!: " SHE YELLED SCAREDLY? tiegrtstat growled cat her "WHTA DO YOU WNSAT O+FR FHSEDH CJBGSU JUA RHR UAD KITYPAW" sapropawong backed awahy cfslowly. I wanana he lp yu take over thee forets,. sparoasong bsaid to righerstar. she was onk,nly using gthe m soc sje cojulf maybe see staripapaw aguaibn but she wasnted to maybe make friedns toooQ!:' waitn why wousl, she hadve friends in the saek felorest theyre evelr. maybe she wouls jutst eb knife to them.

This was the perfect moment for Lightshadow to catch up to Sparrowsong. "Yes, Sparrowsong. Be knife to your new friends," she said, pushing Sparrowsong forward. but I don't want themr to mebe me friendssd I js want the to help meh/. sarwosong lokked at tiegrwstar "soy oeu want to help us talke over theunderzcaln and the dofretsr forest?" TOEgerstar said ti sparosont lookignd st her quiestiforningly. "YEAH I WANNA HELP:" SAid amparrowsong. that's good come tih me then tigetxtR SAID. saproasongt followed tigere sgtar thru the foetst of DERKNESS !+! eebentuerally theh came got a clearing and saw another lot of dork forest cat s thenr e. "Dork Forest. That's what I'm gonna call this place from now on," Lightshadow said airily.

theres were cats like mapleshade and brokentail and DESERTIWNV! rwr3w4 saprasonf was relly scwred!::e desertyungg got up amf sxaud 'WhAT si sdhe dong here! SHGE KIKLED MT!" "well letws be trainin you to fight te cats forets" SAidnth tiegrsytat. tegerstasr stardet straining her to fight ti foresdt cats. spOROWOSNM LOOKED AT TIGERSDGTA AND GHOUHGHT "hES REAKKY PRETTY" but not as ptretyu as stprpaw she thought also. stripieqpaw ir a betteracat too. she learnd how to gighrt tigerdtrs anf she knocked him ton the grorund in aoly one move!Q!U&ed wow saif tigersgtar yourwe a rewslaly god fighter!# tuegrstarq got cvloser to her and toughed ethir tails towegrther and sparowsbf didn't knewow what to do she think tigerstqar like her and and anw awnt to be her mate! but nope she wanted stripepaw

SHE HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO DO THERE WAS A PRETTY CAT FLIRTING WITH HER BUT SHE LOVED ANOTHER PRETTY CAT OH NOOOO

Of course, Lightshadow laughed at Sparrowsong's confusion.

"WHAT SHOULD I DO" SPARIAWSIGNB THOUGHT CONFISEDLY

...

 **So, I've been considering writing another version of Sparrowkit's Path that actually makes sense. I believe it would actually be a very good story if I made it fit the Warriors reality. What do you think?**

 **The next few chapters probably won't be up for about a week, but I'll still be working on it.**

 **Reviews and story suggestions are always appreciated :3**


	7. Chapter 7

saproswin was confuse. "Ithink youwr really prettyyyy:Dkwsi" SAid tiegrstar "unmf I ned sme help" said sparropawsong strying to changce the subject. "I MY FRieund si dead in starc,alm and I want tot beuign him back frim the dead to you hyitnk you can gahelp me?" Tigertsra thougt foe a mmomento "SURE it lill kill help you. but you aev TO BE MY MART!" but I ont wanna be tou mate thought sparrorawong "He didn't ask for a mate, he wants you to be a shopping mart!" Lightshadow said from above. "Sorry, sorry. I'll just go now," she said, flying away. "OKAY ' sauid sparosing 'ill be yotu mate'' TIGERSTAR WAS HAPPYNESS YAAAAY they startriw planning t take over the foreatst and all tthhat:)

tiegrtsras left sparroasibg alone foe at whle takin a breaj from traiinging. sparoaeifn freakied out "WHat it TIgertar WANTS to Be o my MAte FORECer I wanna be with stripiaeoenw" said apsrowgint to herself . tiegrstar come back and said "okay lets pracsgtice some more" I WANRT TOU TO PRAVTINVE KILLIN CATS MWAAHAHAHAHAH SAID TIGEWRETSARA HAPPY "BUT witll I have ti ill an actuar cAT?!" SAID sparrowitgn scaredly. YOU AHVE TO KIL A FORETS CAT

oh ono wha forest cat said sapraosnf YOU GOTTA KILL FIRETARA SAID TIGERSTAR SCRESMIN HIS FACE OFF AHAHHA sparoawing saw scared. veryscared. she didn't want too kill firetsarv but ita aws yhe only was yo get stripwa back she wasw upsr t but she knew she had to do ti :( ADN SHE AHS TRO HAVE TIGERSTAR SA HER MATE THAT IS NOT A GOOD THING CAUSE TIGERSTAR IS AN EVIL KITTY AND HE PROBABLY JUST WANTS TO USE SPARROWSONG FOR SOMETHING NYEHH

"Stop ranting!" Lightshadow yelled at the narrator, flying back over.

"Sorry," said the narrator. The narrator continued to narrate badly.

saprowsong was sent back to earth and saw fiestra alone oursidde the acmp this aws the perfect chance to kiliiilll him. saproawsont took a dep bretgh an jumped out  
""oh hi sparroasong how are you: said fierstra casually sparoasibg jumped on him and cut this shouldnedrs and clawd his throat and it loked PAINFUL! FIretsrae LOST ALL HIS LIVES AT ONCE LIKE WHAT HPPEDN TO GTIgertstar

and firestar was dead

SPAROSAWODN WENT BACK DOWN TO THE DARSK FORETSFRW AND FOUNDEW TIGERSTAR "HEY TIGERTSRA I FIF IT I KILLED FIRETSRA WERE YIUN WSAATCHING?:" SHE SCREAMED SUDDELY HAPPY tiegrstar was alsohappy anf hugged egr sayin "YOure persfect sparroasong." sparoqasing shivered cause she knew sho should nt be doung this but she d\had to if she wanted to see straipepae again!

ey saproaosing said tigertstar "WE SHOYUD GET MARRIED!" sparosirng was upset. "YAY A WEDDING WE ADN HAVE A WEDDING AND ALL THWGE DARK FEREST CATS WEIILL BE THERE ! :)" she sad happily.

but secretly she was sad that she had to do whatever tigerstar wanted. maybe it wouldn't be so bad, though. maybe she would grow to like him a bit more.

IM CRAZY I HAVE TO BE CRAZY THIS IS CRAZY thought sparroasing

EVERUTHRING IS CRAZYYYY

LIFE IS CRAZZYY

DEATH IS CREEEAXZZZYYY

EVERTURGFBF IS CRAZYYYYY!

the cats started plannifgng tenwedding for sparrsowong and teigwrstar "oh no" sparrosong whidpered. "this is bad."


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my God, it's been, like, infinity since I last updated any of my stories. I'm really, really sorry. School just started again, and I've been reading a lot of books (a good thing, but takes time), and life is just being kind of stressful. But here's an update! Yay! It's like 3 AM here right now so I'm updating while exhausted...meaning a lot of things messed up :D**

 **Enjoy!**

the catzsz fisnihes palxninf the wedding for saprsoneon and tieegrstat. saprwosgn was foeced to marrrry tiedtsrstar and ro thigns he saysb caus ehe is a very evil cat. itll be okay sparrowsinf thiopught. afer I hekp them hey give back strippseaw and anhtin huert id fixed and we can allll bed happy again :# thought sparsosbg. desteing loked at spasrosong an her nes HSBAND and smdikled. WHYSI DS SHDE SMILING SPARSOEN GHOUGBH ANGEY SHE KILLED BT BESTFA FRIEND NF SH KILLD HIMAD I LOVE HIMA DN ITS SO HORRIBLE NSKJFNJENFINEDJF

tiegrtsr ooked ay sarrsown nc said "ow hat fiesta is dead we CAN TAJFWE OAVEWR THE FOERST AND HAVE POWEERRR !31" Lightshadow flew over, slicing open a pack of candy with her claw and laughing insanely. "Ow hat fiesta is dead. We should have a hat fiesta," she said, almost flying into a tree. Hopefully she wouldn't go insane like all the other cats had.

saprosing swolowed "oheyah tigetsr hatb shouldn't that sounds great! se van aek over to forets becsu fstra isn't in toue sawwy any omroe! hes dead and in stracaskln! tigerstar puerred and lucjed sparosown cheek happy "om glad I have a cat luer you osnf my side dpaeresonng ;' he saidn squietiy.

lets go up t eht foest tiegrtsra said and fhteteleported them there r to the eforets. they hesd thunetscaln crying caus efiresat die and rhey didn't knwor what whwpenned tey were upset "Hye spsrosng said tigerts coming colesr to her sparrosng tuened aroufnd to see tiegstse right in from t of the and tisterbsgt toughttg his nose t sparrowong nose and suddenly teu both felt powerful 'I think er shdk destroy THUNFETSCAKN SADI togetsra sparsowng walked back inrti therundecaln and sayin 'oh ,y starckan what ahepepnd to firdtsra!?' he was killed sadi a warrior noamed dropfur 'we don't know heo it haspeprnr' sude;yly sparosong EXPLODED but she dint explode she kst went crazeh and killed most fi the tinderclan warrior randomly DESTTORING ANF ENTIRE CALN! "TinderClan...these typos..." Lightshadow muttered, appearing above the ruined ThunderClan camp.

tiegstsr ca out unti the camo and said "aparrosing I love you thwt as so brave and stirong!" saproaon purre "when van I dsee y friendne aagn stripiapw' she asked tiegrstar. 'after we taek oever thr ENTRIE FORSRAT!" SCrewsamd tiegtRastar

'now some we have tonsyta to train you ton destrong the other clasnnz." SAid tigetsar goun back doen to the dar frrest. "Destrong..." Lightshadow laughed. She didn't want to keep interrupting, so she went off into the mountains to scare some mountain cats.

tigesar and desertieng trained sparosong and she wasw upsetyy buaecause sh hated oboth of thosde cats and srhye were teling her to htake over theb feosrtst so she could have stripepaow back.

"BUT IST WORTH IT: THOYGTH SPARRSONG I LOV STRIPAPEOWN ADN I WILL SORT ANTTHING FOR HIM:;;"

"Maybe you'll sort out his life for him!" shouted Lightshadow from the mountains. When something stupidly funny came up, she just had to interrupt.

oay sparrowifn said witgrtsra jow youn destroy the ruverclan by killgin the ruvetsclan laeder applestar. AFERT APPELSTAR IS DEAD WER WILL TAE OVER THE OTHETB CALN S AN FO FORSTY!" TIEGTSRAR ASCREAMED BEUING A MURSERER :Rl; sparoswon ewas scared cause ahe qA DEStroyinh thre forest

SHE JUST WANTED STRIOPAWP BACKKQKK!K!

...

 **After I finish this story, I think I'll make a logical version. I think it's actually a pretty good plot, without all the stuff that couldn't happen. If anyone has opinions, comments, or ideas, review :3  
I don't know how long it'll be before I update again. Hopefully within the next week. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
